Butterfly A tale of love and death
by Kyra Spring
Summary: Existem muitas maneiras de se destruir um homem. Matá-lo é a mais piedosa. Matar alguém que ele ama, a mais desesperadora. E fazê-lo amar aquela que tirou sua razão de viver é a mais perigosa e dolorosa. E ela o destruiria, de todas as formas possíveis.
1. Prelúdio

Butterfly – A tale of love and death

_**Butterfly – A tale of love and death**_

_**Sinopse:**__ Existem muitas maneiras de se destruir um homem. Matá-lo é a mais piedosa. Matar alguém que ele ama, a mais desesperadora. E fazê-lo amar aquela que tirou sua razão de viver é a mais perigosa e dolorosa. E ela o destruiria de todas as formas possíveis. Deathfic. Primeira fanfic de Inuyasha que escrevo, então dêem um desconto! :D Pode ser que alguns pontos não sejam fiéis ao anime._

_**Shipper:**__ Miroku / Sango; Miroku / Personagem original_

_**Gênero:**__ Suspense / drama / angst / tragedy / romance_

_**Classificação:**__ PG-15 / M (indicada para maiores de 15 anos). Razões: assassinatos, violência, tortura, além de um pouco de hentai (mais adiante e devidamente indicado)._

_**Completa?**__ Não. Será publicada aos poucos._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Inuyasha não me pertence, seus direitos pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi e aos distribuidores autorizados. Não tenho fins lucrativos. E, ao contrário do que o Azeredo e seu projeto de lei estúpido dizem, não, eu não sou uma criminosa, não estou roubando nada de ninguém. Detalhes a esse respeito no meu profile._

_**Nota da autora:**__ Bem, a história dessa fic... Primeiramente, é a primeira fic de Inuyasha que eu escrevo. Originalmente, ela estava sendo publicada na comunidade Inuyasha, do orkut (a maior dedicada ao anime, se não me engano). Mas o que posso fazer se o FF dot net é a minha paixão? Resolvi publicá-la aqui também. Peço reviews, OK? Ela está sendo publicada simultaneamente aqui e na comunidade. Por favor, critiquem, dêem sugestões, digam tudo o que quiserem, e eu responderei a todas as reviews que vocês mandarem, OK? Muitos beijos e obrigada pela atenção!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**PRELÚDIO**_

Aquele era um nome que eles não esqueceriam tão cedo.

Ela limpou a lâmina de sua adaga na manga da roupa, e saiu sem olhar para trás, sumindo entre as sombras. Depois, tornou a colocá-la na bainha. Era um presente, aquela faca, e precisava cuidar bem dela. Caminhou sem pressa, escondida entre as árvores, e quando já estava longe, tirou por fim a máscara. Era um incômodo necessário, e lhe proporcionava o prazer adicional de sentir a brisa fresca da noite contra o rosto, depois de algumas horas de abafamento.

Eles não a esqueceriam tão cedo. _Butterfly_. O anjo da morte.

Ninguém sabia de onde ela tinha surgido. Só sabiam que, a partir do momento em que ela surgiu, todos deveriam temê-la. Mas ela sentia que não deveria ser assim. Aqueles que fossem bons não deveriam temê-la. Só os maus, só aqueles que a dita justiça não conseguia alcançar. Aqueles seres perversos e maus que enriqueciam e ganhavam prestígio e poder à custa do sofrimento de centenas de pessoas...

Ela os conhecia tão bem... e exatamente por conhecê-los, tinha tanto ódio deles...

A adaga fora um presente de um amigo, alguém que sabia que ela podia fazer justiça a tantos outros como ela. E, mesmo que essa missão a tenha obrigado a viver uma vida dupla, a fugir e a se esconder, não se arrependia. Se essa missão custasse sua própria vida, não se importava. Se seria tudo em vão, se ela estivesse lutando por nada, não se preocupava, porque faria a diferença para aquelas pessoas que conseguisse salvar.

Parou um pouco, para descansar. Havia muitos ainda em sua lista. Com cuidado, apanhou um papel do bolso e riscou um dos nomes. Ela era uma assassina limpa. Não matava pelas costas, deixava que suas vítimas vissem seu rosto e soubessem por que estavam morrendo. Raramente precisava lutar: o choque de vê-la já os paralisava de tal forma que o serviço ficava até mais fácil. Mas havia aqueles que tentavam convencê-la do contrário, resistir, havia até alguns que gritavam por socorro. Mas ela nunca falhava. Também não matava pessoas fora da sua lista, no máximo os deixava inconscientes.

Ela observou quem seria o próximo nome. Ela sabia quem era. A herdeira de um clã de exterminadores de youkais... na verdade, ela pagaria pelos crimes da família. Talvez ela própria não tivesse culpa, mas na certa teria, um dia, se seguisse os passos da sua família. Quem sabe, ela não estivesse até proporcionando a salvação para a alma dela? Talvez até estivesse fazendo um favor...

Já sabia até onde encontrá-la. Não seria difícil. Mas seria um embate interessante...

Ela era Butterfly. E Butterfly nunca falhava com um assassinato.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	2. Bleeding Heart

CAPÍTULO 1 – BLEEDING HEART

_**CAPÍTULO 1 – BLEEDING HEART**_

Sango caminhava despreocupadamente pelo vilarejo naquele início de noite. Era um lugar muito calmo e pacífico, e havia crianças brincando na porta do templo. Elas a conheciam, e logo a chamavam para se juntar a eles num jogo de bola. A moça riu, e aceitou prontamente. Ela adorava brincar com as crianças da vila, e já havia ensinado vários jogos a eles.

Era tão bom, pelo menos por alguns momentos, não se preocupar com fragmentos de jóia ou youkais ou sacerdotisas maníacas... apenas desfrutar da companhia daquelas crianças adoráveis e cheias de energia, e mostrar que ela própria também sabia se divertir... Era um jogo simples, cujo objetivo era atingir com a bola o maior número de jogadores do time adversário. Depois, todos se sentaram nas escadas do templo, ofegantes, mas felizes.

–Sango-san, você não brinca mais tanto com a gente... – disse uma garota – Aliás, faz tempo que a gente não te vê por aqui...

–Não me chame de Sango-san, por favor, porque assim você me deixa sem-graça – respondeu ela, dando uma risadinha – É que tem umas coisas que eu e meus amigos temos que resolver... mas visitamos vocês sempre que podemos!

–É verdade que você e o monge bonito já estão namorando? – perguntou outra garota, fazendo Sango corar violentamente, o que arrancou risadas das outras crianças – Eu sabia! Eu sabia!

–Não estamos exatamente namorando – gaguejou ela, procurando um meio de sair pela tangente daquela situação – Nós só estamos... nos entendendo bem, só isso. Somos amigos...

–Amigos, sei... – disse um menino, debochado – Você gosta dele, todo mundo sabe!

–Ora, seu... – ela se fingiu de aborrecida – Não é bem assim... ele é um cara legal, sim, mas...

–Não tem argumentos, você gosta dele – retrucou a primeira garota, rindo alto. Sango fez menção de sair correndo atrás dela, e no segundo seguinte começou uma brincadeira de pega-pega entre eles.

A moça saiu procurando-os pelos arredores da aldeia, caminhando despreocupada. Apesar de ser um lugar meio escuro e muito próximo à floresta, estava perto da aldeia. Foi então que sentiu uma mão coberta por um tecido puxá-la pelo pescoço diretamente, enquanto outra mão tampava sua boca e a arrastava por entre as árvores. Não teve reação nenhuma, a pessoa ou coisa que a puxava era forte, e ela estava desarmada. Só podia esperar...

E, então, chegaram a uma clareira. E foi ali que tudo aconteceu.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

–Acalme-se, Miroku! – um rapaz de cabelos brancos e interessantes orelhas caninas segurava um outro, um monge portando um cajado e um colar de contas enrolado na mão direita – Ficar de histeria não vai nos levar a lugar nenhum!

–NÃO ME DIGA PRA FICAR CALMO, DROGA! – ele repeliu a mão do outro, irado – ELA SUMIU HÁ HORAS! EU VOU PROCURÁ-LA AGORA MESMO!

–Você não vai a lugar nenhum! – uma sacerdotisa idosa se aproximou – Sango sabe se cuidar muito bem, se você for atrás dela, ela não o perdoará.

–Vocês não entendem... – a voz dele estava rouca – Acho que... alguma coisa aconteceu com ela...

O jovem monge estava pálido e trêmulo. Ele, Miroku, conhecido por dar em cima de todas as garotas que estivessem ao seu alcance, não sabia explicar, mas sentia, de alguma forma. Céus, todos sabiam o quanto Sango era importante para ele! Se algo acontecesse a ela... não, nem ele sabia terminar essa frase. Não sabia do que seria capaz, se alguém a machucasse.

–Por favor, Miroku – pediu uma outra garota, Kagome – Ela está bem, você vai ver.

–Se você faz tanta questão – por fim, disse o garoto de cabelos brancos, Inuyasha, suspirando aborrecido – nós vamos procurá-la. Mas, se ela se zangar, a culpa vai ser sua.

Ele concordou prontamente, apanhando seu cajado. Kagome também pegou seu arco e suas flechas, e Inuyasha, sua espada, além de uma lamparina para cada um dos três. Miroku se adiantou, como se pressentisse alguma coisa, e tomou o caminho para a floresta, quebrando os galhos das árvores com o cajado.

Por que estava sentindo aquilo? Aquele pavor, aquela... apreensão? Era quase como se soubesse que algo havia acontecido, algo grave...

E foi então que teve a certeza.

Avistou uma clareira, iluminada diretamente pela lua, e correu até lá. Viu alguém no chão, e quando se aproximou, quando percebeu realmente quem era, sentiu as pernas perderem toda a força de uma hora para outra e o jogarem de joelhos no chão.

Era ela. A _sua_ Sango. Parecia dormir em paz. Mas a lua deixava claro que aquele era um sono do qual ela não despertaria demais. Ele tocou o rosto dela, de leve. Estava frio. Continuou acompanhando o formato do corpo dela com os dedos, até chegar na barriga. Bem ali, havia uma pequena perfuração, que parecia ter sido feita por uma lâmina fina, mas longa. E, ao seguir aquele caminho, encontrou outras.

Não era possível... não ela... ela não morreria daquele jeito estúpido!

Ele sentiu os olhos arderem. Não, não iria acreditar. Aquilo era mentira! Beijou-a, certo de que ela iria acordar, mas só sentiu na boca dele o gosto do sangue. As lágrimas começaram a vir, sem o seu controle. E ele a chamava, sussurrava em seu ouvido, sacudia-a. Ela estava brincando com ele, só podia! Ela tinha que estar brincando! Ele não seria capaz de viver se aquilo fosse verdade, então não era verdade! E continuava chamando, cada vez mais alto, cada vez mais desesperado, os olhos cada vez mais encharcados... E, por fim... um grito cortou o silêncio da noite.

Era verdade. Ela se fora.

Kagome e Inuyasha se aproximaram do amigo, sem nada dizer. Dizer o quê, numa situação daquelas? Kagome também chorava, em silêncio, e Inuyasha tinha os olhos perdidos e intrigados. Mas Miroku... ele sentia como se o mundo todo tivesse desabado sob seus pés. Ele a amava, essa era a verdade, ele a amava muito! Ele nunca havia amado ninguém verdadeiramente antes dela... e agora, ela... ela... nem conseguia dizer. Só sentia que parte dele mesmo acabava de morrer também, e que o resto de si ansiava pelo mesmo destino.

Foi então que Kagome viu...

Bem ali, não mão de Sango... jazia uma pequena borboleta de seda.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	3. IV

Nota da autora: Esse capítulo será uma songfic

_**Nota da autora:**__ Esse capítulo será uma songfic. A música, I.V., é do X Japan (ou seja, nem preciso dizer mais nada), está na trilha sonora do filme Jogos Mortais 4. É uma música recente, escrita para a turnê de reunião da banda (em "hiatus", por assim dizer, de dez anos após a morte de hide-sama (n/a – "sama" por minha conta... xD), e reunida recentemente para uma turnê que só passará pelo Brasil se Deus intervier pessoalmente para que isso ocorra), o que quer dizer que é fácil de encontrar. Eu recomendo bastante, tá? Agora, vamos à fic..._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**CAPÍTULO 2 – I.V.**_

A chuva veio no fim daquela tarde triste, depois de um dia todo de tempo nublado e escuro.

A cerimônia foi muito simples, mas igualmente bela. A pira funerária estava enfeitada com flores – um pedido especial do próprio Miroku. Quando as chamas foram acesas, o perfume delas se misturou à fumaça. Ele não ficou até o final, e saiu pouco depois de começar. A própria Kaede a levou adiante, e ao anoitecer todos já tinham ido embora. Só as lanternas permaneceram acesas, no templo.

Foi somente depois que a maioria das pessoas havia ido embora que Kagome, trajando um kimono cerimonial de luto, percebeu, e cutucou Inuyasha discretamente, perguntando:

–Você viu o Miroku? Eu não o vi sair...

–É mesmo... – o meio-youkai olhou em volta, procurando – Tomara que ele não faça nenhuma besteira... vou atrás dele, me espere aqui.

Ela assentiu, em silêncio. Estava sendo muito difícil para ela lidar com a morte da amiga, mas ela sabia que era ainda mais difícil para Miroku. Ela sabia dos sentimentos que o monge nutria pela exterminadora, e desde aquela noite, o rapaz parecia completamente perdido, como se não soubesse mais nem que ritmo dar à própria respiração. Ele não havia dito uma única palavra, e só chorou quando encontrou o corpo dela. Depois disso, só havia uma coisa nos olhos dele.

Ódio. O puro e simples ódio. E desejo de vingança.

Ela só esperava que o coração dele pudesse se acalmar, antes que ele acabasse se destruindo, mas algo lhe dizia que isso não aconteceria... Pelo menos não até que desvendassem as circunstâncias da morte de Sango, e do significado da borboleta de seda. Era um trabalho de rara delicadeza, belo, que poderia até ser usado como acessório para cabelo se não fossem as circunstâncias macabras em que fora encontrado.

"Ache-o logo, Inuyasha", pensou ela, observando a chuva, "ache-o logo... por favor... antes que ele faça uma besteira sem tamanho."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

O que valia a vida, agora que ele estava sozinho?

Era o que Miroku se perguntava, enquanto, na taverna da cidade, pedia mais uma dose de saquê. A partir da oitava, já havia perdido a conta, mas sinceramente não dava a mínima. Tudo o que queria era ficar lá e beber até desmaiar ou o dono expulsá-lo. Talvez, se o álcool conseguisse nocauteá-lo, aquelas centenas e centenas de agulhas que o perfuravam desde o momento em que encontrara a _sua_ Sango morta parariam de doer.

Mas _talvez_ era apenas uma forma otimista de dizer que elas não parariam nunca.

O cajado jazia no chão, ao seu lado, esquecido. Naquele momento, nem se lembrava mais de qual era o significado dele. Na verdade, não se lembrava de muita coisa. Tudo o que sabia era que iria ficar ali o máximo de tempo que pudesse, e beberia o máximo que agüentasse. E depois... depois, não faria diferença alguma. Nada mais faria. _Nunca mais_.

_Needles are piercing through my skin __**(Agulhas estão perfurando minha pele do começo ao fim)**__  
I'll tell you the feeling what it's like __**(Eu vou te contar a sensação como isso é;)**__  
Is life just all about deception? __**(A vida toda é apenas sobre decepção?)**__  
_

–Ei, você... o monge com cara de idiota... venha aqui – ele ouviu alguém o chamando, e virou-se molemente. Deparou-se com um sujeito alto e forte, claramente querendo briga.

–Você já tem uma bela cara de idiota, senhor – respondeu ele, voltando-se para o seu copo – Não precisa usar a minha como parâmetro de comparação. Agora, se me dá licença...

Ele sabia que o homem _não_ iria dar licença. Aliás, sabia que muito provavelmente estava provocando a maior surra da sua vida. Mas ele não se importava, algo que não sabia se deveria atribuir ao álcool ou aos acontecimentos recentes. E percebeu quando ele se aproximou, ameaçador, bufando como um touro furioso.

–Senhor, estou tentando terminar a minha bebida – ele disse, num tom controlado, apesar da voz pastosa e arrastada – E o senhor está me atrapalhando, então sugiro que tire a sua carcaça fedorenta de perto de mim e me deixe em paz, se não quiser se arrepender.

Não houve tempo. A resposta foi um soco diretamente no rosto do monge, que cambaleou, e caiu. Apanhou o cajado e revidou, mas a visão estava tão dobrada que não conseguiu acertar, e foi atingido de novo. Já se preparava para o terceiro golpe quando ouviu uma voz atrás dele, dizendo:

–Deixe ele em paz... ou vai se ver comigo.

Ele se lembrava vagamente daquela voz... quem seria? Acabou se desequilibrando e caindo novamente, e acima de sua cabeça ouviu alguns barulhos de luta. Depois, sentiu que alguém o arrastava rudemente para fora. Na certa, o valentão do bar havia vencido e iria terminar com ele do lado de fora do bar...

–Droga, Miroku, o que diabos pensa que está fazendo?

–Inuyasha...? – ele, então, reconheceu o dono da voz. Levantou os olhos e viu o hanyou o encarando, severo. Então, forçou-se a levantar – Inuyasha, é você?

E então, começou a rir. Era um riso frio, de desespero, de loucura. O meio-youkai assistia desconcertado ao amigo rir e cambalear daquele jeito, sem saber o que fazer. Só pôde dizer:

–Você está agindo como um perfeito imbecil, sabia?

–Eu devia agradecê-lo, Inuyasha-sama! – ele notou o escárnio na voz embargada e pastosa do outro, que se curvava numa reverência – Então, eu deveria abraçá-lo e dizer "meu herói, você me salvou!", não é? Só me perdoe se não consigo me curvar direito.

–Você está bêbado... – concluiu o outro, sem emoção – Me perdoe pelo que vou fazer agora, mas isso é para o seu próprio bem – e enfiou um soco direto no estômago do monge, que arquejou. Mas ele não parou de rir... em vez disso, a risada dele foi se transformando, e mudando, até se tornar choro... Talvez era isso que ele queria fazer, chorar... Inuyasha sentou-se no chão, e o obrigou a sentar-se ao seu lado.

–Não está sendo fácil para nenhum de nós – ele disse, num tom ameno que, segundo os padrões dele, poderia ser considerado gentil e amável – Mas precisamos de você bem... entende? Duvido que Sango iria querer ver você enchendo a cara e se matando em brigas de bar... a propósito, que tipo de idiota é você para enfrentar um cara daqueles, hein?

Ele não respondeu. Só ficou ali, a cabeça apoiada nos próprios joelhos, chorando. Inuyasha preferiu deixá-lo em silêncio, mas não saiu do lado dele. Era o máximo que podia fazer. E esperou, por um longo tempo, até que o próprio Miroku começasse a falar:

–Eu pensei que duraria para sempre... – ele enxugou o rosto na luva – Achei que nada aconteceria a ela. Ela era forte, destemida... nunca pensei que alguém fosse estúpido de fazer mal a ela... e agora...

–Agora o quê? – Inuyasha percebeu a pausa, e incentivou-o a continuar.

–Agora quero descobrir quem a matou – a voz dele, apesar de ainda comprometida pelo excesso de bebida, demonstrava uma firmeza incomum – Quero pegá-lo, quero destruí-lo... quero fazer com que pague pelo que fez a ela, na mesma moeda.

–Era disso que eu tinha medo... tem certeza, Miroku? – Inuyasha pensava nessa possibilidade. É claro que queria também descobrir quem tinha matado sua amiga, mas sabia que Miroku estava cego pelos sentimentos, e isso o preocupava – Pode ser perigoso...

–Eu não me importo – disse ele, dando de ombros – Agora não me faz muita diferença viver ou morrer, eu só quero ter a certeza absoluta de que vou levar comigo o desgraçado que matou a minha Sango. E vou sozinho – acrescentou, ao ver que Inuyasha pretendia cortá-lo – Nem pense em me seguir, nem você, nem a Kagome. Vocês têm a própria missão para continuar, e essa é a minha.

–Você tem noção do quanto isso soa estúpido? – o hanyou tentava levá-lo à luz da razão – Não pode ir sozinho, nem sabe quem é essa pessoa.

–Eu não me importo – repetiu Miroku, colocando mais ênfase nas palavras – Peço que não tente me impedir, porque não vai adiantar. Eu aceitei isso – ele parou. Havia parado de chover, mas o céu continuava nublado – É o único jeito de fazer a minha vida e a morte dela valerem a pena. E estou preparado para as conseqüências. Se eu ficar pelo caminho, tudo bem. Mas preciso tentar – voltou o olhar ao amigo. Ele já não chorava mais, e parecia já ter se livrado de todo o desespero. Agora, Inuyasha constatava no olhar do amigo apenas uma tristeza profunda e inatingível, e determinação – Por favor, me ajude, mas me deixe ir sozinho.

Ele parou, e pensou um pouco. E, por fim, tomou a sua decisão:

–Tudo bem, eu aceito – ele não estava satisfeito com aquilo, mas não tinha outra escolha – Mas, deixe que eu te ajude. Precisamos descobrir quem foi, e depois você poderá ir atrás dele.

Os dois se encararam, e assentiram mutuamente. A decisão estava tomada. E agora, ele não poderia mais voltar atrás.

_Please don't be a part of a fairy tale, __**(Por favor, não faça parte de um conto de fadas,)**__  
but you're so young to play with thy own will __**(Mas você é tão jovem para brincar com a própria vontade)**__  
Should I trade the breath of my life for freedom? __**(Eu deveria trocar o sopro da minha vida por liberdade?)**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_"Olá, Miroku... senti a sua falta..."_

_"S-S-Sango? Onde você está?"_

_"Bem aqui... não está me vendo?"_

_"Não... na verdade, não estou vendo nada..."_

_"Eu estou aqui... venha... estou te esperando..."_

_"Onde você está? Não consigo te encontrar..."_

_Ele continuava andando, em meio à névoa, continuava ouvindo a voz dela, à distância. Mas não a encontrava... E procurava, e andava, e a névoa ia ficando mais e mais densa, até que..._

_Um vulto. Ele conhecia aquele vulto, poderia identificá-lo a quilômetros de distância. O mesmo cabelo, o grande osso voador nas costas, a mesma roupa... mas havia algo diferente, e ele se aproximou um pouco, e foi se aproximando e aproximando até ver o que era. E, quando viu, deu um passo para trás, horrorizado._

_Sim, era ela. Mas sangrava. A pele estava branca. E os olhos derramavam sangue. Ela estendeu os braços na direção dele, e ele recuou._

_"Não me reconhece, Miroku?", ela dizia, com um olhar maníaco. "Não me reconhece? Sou eu, Sango... quero levá-lo comigo... venha..."_

_Ela estendeu a mão. E ele, respirando fundo, pegou. Ela estava fria, e rígida. Mas ele não temia. Apenas a observava, com tristeza, e perguntou:_

_"O que houve com você?"_

_"O mesmo que haverá com você, meu amor", ela respondeu. Ele não entendeu, a princípio. Uma borboleta pousou na mão dela, e ele a observou. Era tão bonita... os desenhos nas asas pareciam uma pintura... Entretido nessa visão, não percebeu mais nada._

_E não percebeu também que algo penetrava em seu corpo, pelas costas, atravessando seu coração. Quando percebeu, já era tarde demais... _

_(In the rain) I'm calling you, dear __**((Na chuva) Eu estou te chamando, querida.)**__  
(Find the way) Can't you see me standing right here? __**((Encontre o caminho) Você não consegue me ver bem aqui?)**__  
(Feel my pain) Life's bleeding from fear __**((Sinta minha dor) A vida está sangrando do medo.)**__  
(Find its place) I will give it straight from my vein __**((Encontre o lugar) Eu te darei isso direto da minha veia.)**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kiyone esfregou os olhos, assim que o sol nasceu naquele dia. A chuva havia diminuído, e agora já havia até um pouco de sol entrando pela janela. Levantou-se, como todos os dias, mudou de roupa, trançou o cabelo e saiu para mais um dia de trabalho no campo. Antes, porém, conferiu sua caixa de pertences. Ela ficava escondida num alçapão sob a esteira em que dormia, trancada à chave. Certificou-se de que estava seguro e saiu, caminhando despreocupada.

-Ohayou, Kiyone-chan – disse uma senhora – Suas olheiras estão horríveis... noite difícil?

-São os malditos mosquitos outra vez, Ukita-san – Kiyone deu de ombros – Eles não me deixaram dormir quase nada essa noite... Mas vamos começar logo!

O trabalho no campo era difícil, mas Kiyone gostava. Ela dividia suas atenções entre o trabalho e os estudos. Havia um senhor bondoso no vilarejo, o sr. Takeuchi, que ensinava as pessoas a ler e escrever, e mostrava livros e contava sobre a vida no mundo. Vários jovens eram instruídos por ele, e Kiyone gostava disso. Inclusive, sempre que visitava vilarejos maiores, procurava outros livros. Ela também era boa com lutas, habilidade aprendida aos poucos ao longo da vida e aperfeiçoada por ela própria, que sempre treinava, mesmo sozinha.

Mas, apesar de parecer uma pessoa pacata, calma, que apreciava a vida simples, não era assim.

Pelo menos não desde _aquele_ dia...

E aquelas olheiras definitivamente não eram por causa dos mosquitos à noite...

Mas ela não tinha medo. Só não podia ser descoberta. Para todos os efeitos, ela era apenas Kiyone Hokora, uma jovem normal de uma pequena vila de agricultores. No mais, nada a assustava. Nem a morte. Não até que sua missão estivesse concluída. E, quando estivesse, poderia enfim se revelar ao mundo. Ela não era apenas Kiyone. Ela preferia seu outro nome, aquele que usava à noite, quando saía...

_Butterfly._

_Needles are piercing through my skin __**(Agulhas estão perfurando minha pele do começo ao **__**fim.)**__  
I don't fear the fucking life b__** (Eu não temo a merda dessa vida.)**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Miroku acordou banhado em suor, ofegante e pálido. Aquele pesadelo maldito... sempre que conseguia cair no sono, o que estava sendo muito difícil, ele vinha à sua mente...

Já fazia cinco dias. Se ele tivesse dormido cinco horas em todo esse tempo, seria muito. A princípio, era a insônia, mas depois, quando conseguia cair no sono, aquele pesadelo enevoado surgia novamente. Sem alternativa, levantou-se e saiu. O vento gelado chocou-se contra seu rosto e seu peito nus, enquanto ele tentava restabelecer o controle da respiração.

Já havia conversado com várias pessoas, e tudo o que descobrira era que vários assassinatos como aquele haviam acontecido nas redondezas. Ninguém havia visto quem os cometia, e a tal borboleta de seda apareceu em todas as cenas. Geralmente, eram ricos fazendeiros, ou donos de minas, sempre pessoas ricas de famílias tradicionais. Não sabia que atitude tomar.

"Seja quem for, nunca virá atrás de mim, a menos que eu dê um motivo", ele pensava, enquanto sentava-se na porta. Havia lua naquela noite, e o vento que soprava era úmido e muito frio, devido à chuva dos dias anteriores. Observou a luva púrpura que revestia sua mão direita, e pensou que, pela primeira vez, aquele maldito buraco do vento lhe traria algum benefício. Iria encontrar aquele assassino, fosse quem fosse, e mandá-lo para o inferno através daquela maldição. Se fosse arrastado junto, não se importava. Seria até uma maneira justa de eliminá-la do mundo, impedindo que outras pessoas sofressem por conta dela.

E a teimosia de Inuyasha... mesmo dizendo que não interviria, ele viva passando indiretas. Kagome, pelo menos, era bem clara ao se posicionar contra essa idéia. Os dois deveriam ter consciência de que isso não adiantaria nada, absolutamente nada. Ele costumava sumir por horas, para tentar descobrir mais sobre os assassinatos, e tomava o cuidado de dizer o mínimo possível aos amigos. Quanto menos soubessem, menos chances teriam de ir atrás dele.

_This never meant I can't sit by __**(Isso nunca significou que eu não posso ficar indiferente.)**__  
They say as if it takes me somewhere __**(Eles falam como se isso me levasse a algum lugar.)**__  
Just let me swallow the faith by injection __**(Apenas me deixe tragar minha fé por injeção.)**__  
Life better be rushing to my head, my love __**(Uma vida melhor está passando pela minha cabeça, meu amor.)**__  
_

Apesar de o caso ainda estar envolvido numa névoa densa, pelo menos algumas coisas já tinham ficado claras. O assassino parecia uma espécie de justiceiro, pois matava os senhores de terra mais tiranos e cruéis. O único assassinato que fugia do padrão era mesmo o de Sango, mas por quê?

Espalhar um boato, por aqueles lados, era muito fácil. Bastava dizer para alguém dizer para alguém que havia uma pessoa que queria a cabeça do assassino. Fizera isso nos vilarejos mais próximos, que se encarregariam de espalhar a notícia. Em breve, o próprio matador ouviria, e iria atrás dele. Não seria difícil. E, quando estivessem frente a frente...

Quando estivessem frente a frente... ele receberia a justa punição pelos seus pecados. E assim, talvez, ambos pudessem receber a sua redenção.

_I've played with this game before to find a piece of my true self! __**(Eu estava nesse jogo antes para encontrar um pedaço do meu verdadeiro eu.)**__  
I'm lost within! __**(Eu estou perdido por dentro!)**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

–Do que você está falando? – mais um dia de trabalho duro, mas muito proveitoso, havia terminado, e agora ela desfrutava o merecido descanso jantando na porta de casa e conversando com as amigas.

–Não se fala de outra coisa na cidade – disse uma delas, com a boca cheia de arroz – Comenta-se que tem um monge querendo pegar o tal assassino que está matando os senhores feudais...

–Um monge? – Kiyone ergueu uma sobrancelha – Pensei que monges fossem pacíficos...

–Eu também, mas ele tá querendo briga de verdade – outra garota deu de ombros – Acho que o assassino deve ter matado alguém de quem ele gostava, ou algo assim.

–Alguém disse o nome do monge? – falou uma terceira – Esse cara pode se considerar morto! Duvido que esse assassino deixe alguém falar essas coisas e sair ileso.

"Não exatamente", pensou ela. "Isso depende só dele. Talvez ele não entenda que fiz isso pelo bem maior. Vou atrás dele, e talvez possamos chegar a um acordo."

–Não sabem – respondeu a primeira garota – Tudo o que sabem é que ele usa uma luva roxa na mão direita. Andei falando com uns viajantes e parece que o mesmo boato está correndo por várias vilas.

Logo mudaram de assunto, e pouco tempo depois, Kiyone foi deixada sozinha. E pensava...

Como alguém poderia não entender o que estava fazendo? Como alguém ousava enfrentá-la? O que fazia era justo, ela havia sentido na própria pele... e os fizera pagar, não fizera?

Fechando a janela, e certificando-se de que ninguém a via, tirou a roupa. Bem ali, bem na altura do peito, um pouco acima dos seios... aquela marca odiosa... e ainda doía tanto... não só fisicamente, mas a dor que infligia à sua alma era maior e mais insuportável do que qualquer dor física. E as lembranças... ela tentava apagá-las da sua mente, sem conseguir.

Era por isso que Butterfly existia. Para impedir que outras sofressem o mesmo que ela.

Às vezes, ela tentava conversar, dizer que não era justa a vida, que tão poucos tinham tanto e a maioria só sofria e sofria, mas todos diziam, tudo bem, o que podemos fazer? A vida é assim... Mas ela não acreditava nisso. A vida inão era/i assim. Ela iestava/i assim. E, se alguém pudesse se levantar contra isso e mudar o mundo, fazê-lo um lugar mais justo, aí sim, poderiam dizer: a vida é assim. E é assim que queremos viver.

E, se aquela missão era dela, então ela mesma deveria eliminar os empecilhos. Estava claro que aquele monge era perigoso. Ela precisava encontrá-lo, neutralizá-lo. Mas ela o faria ver que o caminho que escolhera era certo, que as pessoas que matara realmente precisavam morrer para que as coisas melhorassem. Quem sabe, assim, o mundo mudaria. Quem sabe assim, haveria mais luz. Quem sabe...

Aquela noite seria decisiva. Precisava encontrá-lo. Esperou que todos dormissem. E, então, abriu a caixa sob a esteira e tirou de lá a sua máscara.

_I'm feeling my pain __**(Eu estou sentindo minha dor,)**__  
Do you feel where it's been __**(Você percebe de onde isso vem?)**__  
Can you cope with history of the world, when it's sad part of life?__**(Você pode enfrentar a historia do mundo, quando isso é uma parte triste da vida?)**__  
Can set the shadows fade, forever fade away b__** (Pode-se fazer as sombras desaparecer, para sempre desaparecer...)**_  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mais uma noite. E não conseguia dormir.

Desta vez não ficou tentando forçar o sono. Miroku simplesmente vestiu a túnica púrpura e apanhou seu cajado, e saiu andando calmamente pela floresta. A lua brilhava, e iluminava fracamente o caminho, por entre as árvores.

Ele ainda esperava, de uma certa forma, que ela surgisse entre as árvores...

Desde o dia da bebedeira, seus sentimentos estavam, no mínimo, estranhos. Na verdade, agora sentia-se tão seco e vazio por dentro que se perguntava se, um dia, seria capaz novamente de nutrir algum sentimento bom. Só sentia raiva, e indiferença pelo resto do mundo. Nem sabia dizer se estava triste ou não.

Ficou andando por um longo tempo, sempre em linha reta. Quando o dia raiasse, ele voltaria para o vilarejo, para não preocupar os outros. Era até uma forma de acostumá-los, para quando chegasse o dia do encontro com o assassino, para o caso de ele não voltar.

"Eu estou aqui... venha... estou te esperando..."

Por que não conseguia esquecer aquele maldito pesadelo? Por que ainda ouvia a voz dela?

E então, ouviu algo que não estava na sua mente. Algo _bem_ real.

Eram passos leves, às suas costas.

Ele quase chamou, inconscientemente, por Sango, mas sabia que aquilo era ridículo. Em vez disso, segurou o cajado com mais força, prendendo a respiração e fechando os olhos, procurando ouvir com o máximo de atenção de onde vinha o som.

-Você – então, ouviu uma voz feminina, austera e decidida – É você o monge de quem falam?

"Então estou lidando com uma mulher?", ele pensou, sem responder. "Venha, meu bem... me encontre... não está me vendo? Eu estou aqui, te esperando... Te esperando, para mandá-la para o inferno de uma vez por todas!"

E então, abriu os olhos. E, parada na sua frente, estava _ela_. A assassina que tanto ansiava em encontrar.

_I'm calling you, dear. __**(Eu estou te chamando, querida.)**__  
Can't you see me standing right here? __**(Você não consegue me ver bem aqui?)**__  
Life's bleeding from fear. __**(A vida está sangrando do medo)**__  
I'll give it straight from my vein. __**(Eu te darei isso direto da minha veia.)**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Nota da autora:**__ Bem, é isso. Essa parte já foi toda publicada na comunidade do orkut, e daqui para frente as publicações serão simultâneas. Esse capítulo ficou meio longo porque, na verdade, estava dividido em três partes e eu as juntei. Agora são vocês quem me dizem: devo continuar? Está ficando bom? Respondam deixando reviews e fazendo uma pobre escritora feliz... Aceito sugestões, reclamações, pedidos, enfim, adorarei ler as opiniões de vocês. Até mais!_


	4. In the Shadows

CAPÍTULO 3 – IN THE SHADOWS

_**CAPÍTULO 3 – IN THE SHADOWS**_

_**Nota da autora:**__ Olá! Esse capítulo recebeu o nome de uma música do The Rasmus. Não é uma songfic, apenas me inspirei para o título. Aqui será contado o primeiro confronto entre Miroku e Butterfly / Kiyone. As coisas mudarão depois desse capítulo, eu garanto... Daqui para frente, não farei mais capítulos divididos, e sim capítulos menores. Agora sem mais enrolação, vamos à fic!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Parada na sua frente, estava uma moça, não muito alta. Ela trajava uma roupa negra, justa ao corpo, coberta com uma capa longa bordada de vermelho. Os cabelos eram longos, e estavam soltos. Trazia uma espada embainhada, na cintura, com detalhes vermelhos também. E o rosto estava coberto com uma máscara negra com o desenho vermelho de uma borboleta.

–Meu nome é Butterfly – disse ela – Sou o arauto da justiça, e elimino todos os injustos do mundo.

–Arauto da justiça? Você? – e foi então que Miroku riu – Você é uma assassina, isso sim! Você matou a minha Sango! Vai dizer que _isso_ foi justiça agora?

–A morte dela foi necessária – respondeu a outra, vazia de emoções – Mas sei que não vai adiantar explicar isso a você. Não quero feri-lo, então sugiro que não se meta no meu caminho.

–Um pouco tarde demais para isso, não acha? – ele riu, frio, enquanto colocava seu cajado em posição de ataque – Vou fazer você pagar pelo que fez!

–Não entende? Eu estou tentando consertar o mundo! – ela insistiu, enquanto tirava da cintura uma adaga longa e fina – Você parece ser um bom homem, e eu não quero lhe fazer mal, por isso vou pedir mais uma vez: fique longe do meu caminho.

–Não – respondeu ele, os olhos se estreitando – Não agora. Não há justiça no que você faz. Você é uma assassina, e assassinos devem ser punidos.

–Por que torna as coisas tão difíceis? – era a última tentativa dela. Ela não queria feri-lo, sinceramente... Na verdade, através da máscara, podia ver os olhos dele, podia ver o quanto ele sofria. Ele não se importava com os outros assassinatos, só queria se vingar pela moça do clã de exterminadores... era um apaixonado, com certeza. Pelos olhos dele, podia ver que ele ainda a amava muito. Começava a quase sentir pena dele – Qual é o seu nome, monge?

–Meu nome é Miroku – ele já estava cansado daquilo, e só não partia para a luta porque queria que ela fizesse o primeiro movimento – Lembre-se bem dele, porque será o último que irá ouvir em sua vida!

"Não há argumentos contra esse cara...", pensou ela, estudando-o de cima a baixo. Ele estava irredutível: não iria embora sem uma luta. Talvez fosse melhor dar logo a ele o que ele queria, e mostrar que aquele era o erro mais estúpido que poderia cometer. De qualquer forma, não o convenceria da justiça das suas ações mesmo...

–Está bem, Miroku-san – mesmo assim, ela respeitava a atitude dele que, apesar de tola e sem fundamento, era bastante corajosa – Se quer resolver dessa forma, será assim que faremos. É uma pena terminar assim, de qualquer forma...

-Tire a máscara – ele disse – Quero ver seu rosto!

É claro que, em situações normais, em que ela estava absolutamente certa da vitória, ela tiraria. Aliás, esse era o seu procedimento normal, em todas as vezes. Mas por que não era esse o caso? Ela hesitou: talvez não fosse uma boa idéia mostrar o rosto ao monge...

–Não – ela respondeu por fim – Deixemos de lado as trivialidades. Vejo que você está bem ansioso para se reencontrar com Sango-san, então não percamos tempo com bobagens – ergueu a adaga até a altura do rosto – Vamos lutar!

–Com todo o prazer – os lábios dele se torceram num sorriso.

Já no instante seguinte, ela deu o primeiro passo, um salto, na direção dele, que se esquivou. Já nos primeiros minutos ficou claro o motivo pelo qual Butterfly nunca havia sido pega: dotada de uma incrível agilidade, era veloz, e sabia se esconder perfeitamente entre as sombras. Estranhamente, ela pouco atacava, e mais se defendia das investidas de Miroku.

–Até quando vai fazer esse joguinho de gato e rato comigo, Butterfly? – ele perguntou em voz alta, ao se ver novamente sozinho – Por que não vem até aqui para lutar sério, hein?

Era inacreditável. Ele não desistia. Parecia mesmo estar sedento do sangue dela.

Nesse caso, só havia uma alternativa...

–Você realmente não me deixa escolha – ela saiu das sombras, e parou bem diante dele – Não me leve a mal, eu não tenho motivos nem interesse de feri-lo, mas se quer mesmo que seja assim, tudo bem.

–Não seja cínica, sua desgraçada! – vociferou ele – Até parece que alguém como você desperdiçaria a chance de derramar um pouco mais de sangue, se pudesse...

–Não, "alguém como eu" não gosta de violência – retrucou ela – Pretendo ser rápida e limpa, de forma que você não sinta nada. É uma pena que você não entenda a minha missão, e que prefira que as coisas terminem assim. Neste caso, acho justo que você veja meu rosto, antes de acabar.

Ela tirou a máscara. Assim que viu o rosto dela, Miroku sentiu-se subitamente sem ar. Ela tinha um corpo bem torneado, mas não esperava que o rosto fosse tão delicado e tão gentil... E ela tinha um olhar triste, estranho, como se realmente odiasse aquilo que estava fazendo...

–Agora vamos acabar com isso de uma vez – ela nunca precisou lançar mão da espada que trazia presa à cintura. A adaga sempre fora o bastante, e era um método bem mais limpo e rápido de matar. Mas aquele era um caso diferente. Recolocou a máscara, puxou a espada da bainha e colocou-a em posição de ataque – Peço, mais uma vez, que me perdoe. Isso não é pessoal.

–Cale-se – retrucou ele, ríspido, preparando também o cajado. Ela veio preparada, isso era verdade, mas ele sentia que não precisaria lançar mão do buraco do vento.

E então, a luta recomeçou, dessa vez mais selvagem do que antes. Ela atacava o tempo todo, com uma velocidade que surpreendeu Miroku, e ele se defendia como podia, sem encontrar uma única brecha para contra-atacar. E a capacidade dela de prever seus movimentos era incrível... E ela atacava, e ele defendia, e ela se recuperava e atacava novamente, e ele se esquivava, e...

Por fim, ela acertou.

Miroku não conseguiu impedir o grito de dor que saiu depois que a espada penetrou em seu ombro, atravessando-o e saindo pelas costas. E ela foi tão rápida... logo no instante seguinte, puxou-a e atingiu também a perna dele, jogando-o no chão. Não era um corte profundo, mas impedia-o de se levantar.

Ela se ajoelhou no chão novamente, e tirou a máscara. Era engraçado... sempre que matava alguém, havia medo, raiva no olhar. Mas os olhos daquele monge jovem e bonito não tinham isso; pelo contrário, pareciam resignados e tranqüilos. Ela não queria tê-lo machucado tanto: achava que, pelo menos, deveria fazê-lo sentir o mínimo de dor possível. Ele merecia aquele último ato de piedade.

E ele, ali, no chão, vendo o rosto dela tão claramente, teve a certeza simples da morte iminente. Sentia-se decepcionado consigo mesmo, é claro, mas por alguma razão não conseguia lamentar o fato de não ter concretizado sua vingança. E ela não mentia ao dizer que não queria fazer aquilo com ele, dava para ver nos olhos dela.

–Você é bonita, sabia? – ele disse, rouco, abrindo um meio-sorriso triste – Muito bonita...

–Vou levar a sua dor embora, agora – disse ela, puxando a adaga – Será bem rápido, e você não sentirá nada. Eu prometo.

–Espere... será que posso fazer uma pergunta, antes? – ele perdia muito sangue pelos ferimentos, e a consciência começava a oscilar. Ela concordou, com um aceno de cabeça – O que Sango fez para que você a matasse?

Ela o analisou. O que deveria dizer? Deveria não dizer nada, deixá-lo morrer com aquela dúvida? Deveria mentir? Deveria dizer a verdade? Ela pensou um pouco, e por fim, respondeu:

-Ela não fez nada. Na verdade, Sango-san morreu inocente – não era mentira, afinal de contas. A moça mesmo não tinha feito nada – Mas certos crimes não podiam ficar sem punição, e a morte dela serviu para isso. Sua garota devia ser mesmo fantástica, para fazer com que você viesse atrás de mim.

Ele suspirou. Então, ela era inocente. Pelo menos isso. Olhou para o céu. O dia amanhecia. Ele a encarou, com um olhar triste mas decidido, e disse, com a voz fraca:

–Acabe com isso de uma vez.

Ele a viu erguer a adaga, e fechou os olhos, preparando-se. Se aquilo levasse a dor dele embora, tudo bem. Era o que queria. E, logo, ouviu o ruído do metal cortando o ar e penetrando na carne...

Mas algo o intrigou. Ele não deveria _sentir_ alguma coisa?

Abriu os olhos, e viu, chocado, uma flecha atravessando o ombro dela. A dor era evidente, estava estampada em seu rosto, mas ela nem sequer gemeu. Em vez disso, sussurrou ao seu ouvido:

–Vamos nos ver de novo, Miroku-san – e colocou a máscara e sumiu entre as árvores.

A cabeça de Miroku doía e girava. Ele se sentia tão fraco... tão fraco... e tudo ia escurecendo e clareando e saindo de foco e voltando... e a última coisa que viu foi uma garota de blusa branca e saia verde com um arco-e-flecha ao lado de um rapaz de cabelos prateados e vestes vermelhas correndo na sua direção. E, então, tudo ficou escuro de uma vez.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Nota da autora:**__ Bem, pessoal, é isso. Espero que gostem do próximo capítulo. Ah, sim, esse encontro foi o primeiro, mas não será o último... o próximo virá muito em breve. Beijos!_

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
